What Belongs to Me
by AD1023
Summary: Megatron has always gotten what he wanted. And as of now he has his optics set on his TIC. But, his loyal soldier keeps rejecting his advances. Enough is enough and soon he will have to show Soundwave that he, Lord Megatron, can get whatever he desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, and its on one of my favorite pairings, Soundwave and Megaton.**

**Some warnings though: mpreg, mech/mech, lemons, sexual content**

**If you don't like, then don't read!**

**Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me**

* * *

His gaze focused on the mech across the room. But to be more specific, it was the mech's aft that was catching his attention. The sleek frame of his third in command was just to alluring to ignore. It took quite a bit of will power for Megatron to not run over and frag his TIC into oblivion. What he would do just to have a few hours alone with the violet spy...

It was very uncomfortable for Soundwave at the moment. Even without looking back, he could feel Megatron's gaze burning into his armor. Taking another look at his scans he could clearly tell that his liege was suffering some ah, sexual frustrations. Knowing this only intensified the uneasiness.

Eventually, Soundwave's shift ended and he quickly made his way towards the door. It made him feel special in a way that his liege wanted him. It wasn't that Soundwave didn't want Megatron as well. But if he were to accept Megatron's advances, it would most likely negatively affect his work to the decepticon cause. And that was something that could never happen.

The doors to Soundwave's quarters closed with a soft _click._ As he stepped towards his berth, both of his remaining symbiotes released themselves from his frame. Laserbeak few around the room before perching herself on one of the many shelves. Ravage landed on the floor, as silent as always. The cybercat then jumped onto the berth and curled next to his host. Soundwave reached his servo out and began stroking the cybercat's helm. Caring for his symbiotes always calmed him.

Laserbeak then pinged him. Their silent conversation was mostly about Megatron's more than noticeable staring.

As much as Soundwave would like to fulfill his master's desires, he was quite certain that Megatron would have Starscream take care of the _issue._ And without noticing it, Soundwave felt a pang of jealousy run through his spark. It wasn't extreme. Just a small throbbing.

A message of concern was given from Laserbeak as her small gears whirred silently. Giving her an assuring reply, Soundwave stood up and headed towards the small monitor across from his berth. He was the eyes and ears of the decepticons after all. A computer in his quarters was necessary. Sensing Ravage complaining about the lack of a back rub, the spy smiled internally. Whatever was said about him having no emotions was false. He had feelings, he just chose not to show them.

After checking on whether the ship was going to still be in tact by the time his break was over, Soundwave headed back to his berth. Raising a slender digit up to his chin, a small click was heard as gears and latches moved themselves. Putting both servos up to the edge of his helm, he swiftly removed his mask.

His optics dimmed as they adjusted to being uncovered. Laying flat on his back, his optics dimmed again until he was completely in recharge. Ravage, having slept for most of the day, curled up in front of his host's berth. His host had done plenty of things for him, the least he could do was guard him while he recharged.

Soundwave awoke after approximately five Earth hours. Sitting up quickly, he ran a complete scan of his systems, his symbiotes, and then finally the Nemesis. Surprisingly, none of the vehicons had blown up the ship, or had done anything disastrous. Normally, something bad would have happened and Soundwave would have to use the rest of his break to correct it.

Not bothering to put his mask on, he sat completely still again. Ravage had jumped onto the berth and was currently receiving the back rub he had complained about earlier. Since there was nothing to be done, Soundwave still had about three more Earth hours until he had to be working.

But sitting around and doing nothing was not something Soundwave was used to. Perhaps he could find something to do before his next shift. Soon his mask was back covering his face plates once more and he stepped into the hall. Using the security camera in his quarters (you could never be to sure) he checked to see how his symbiotes were doing. He decided to leave them in his quarters. He was sure that he wouldn't be requiring their help anytime soon as he wasn't going to be in battle or on a mission. And besides, they deserved to be free to move about after being attached to his frame for a hours on end.

"Ah, Soundwave."

Freezing, the mech stayed where he was, knowing who was standing behind him.

"Aren't you supposed to be on break now?" Megatron's only response was a nod.

"Then perhaps...instead of looking for extra work...why don't you join me for so some high grade?"

Not one to disobey his master he nodded. Without a word, the spy followed the warlord, knowing that this could possibly not end well.

Soon the duo stood in front of Megatron's personal quarters. Surprised that they did not head to the break room where most of the energon was kept, Soundwave pulled up a blinking question mark onto the screen.

"Well Soundwave imagine if the high grade was stored in the break room, regardless of whether it was locked away or not. It would be disastrous if the drones got into it." Megaton said matter-of-factly.

"I have to keep the high grade in a place where no deception wouldn't venture. My quarters for example."

Soundwave mentally kicked himself for being an idiot.

Soundwave was nearly twitching in discomfort. Normally no one came into the warlord's chambers unless they were going to be fragged. But Megatron would normally request service from other decepticons if he was feeling angry or irritated. And from the scans he was performing on his master, the great warlord was neither.

The door slid open with a slight hiss and silence hung in the air as they both stepped inside. The room itself was much larger than Soundwave's own. A large berth rested in the back corner while a desk occupied the opposite side. Next to it was another door which Sound wave could only guess was the wash racks. The floor was of a plain gray metal and the walls a dark blue. The only thing obscuring the wall from view was a unit of many storage compartments and a purple decepticon insigna.

"Please. Sit."

The TIC still stood as his master handed him a cube from one of the many storage units. Only holding the cube in his digits he watched as his liege swallowed half a cube in one swig.

"Why aren't you drinking Soundwave?" Megatron's voice was warbling ever so slightly as he started his second cube. Soundwave however, hadn't even opened his.

"Now Soundwave, I would hate to have high grade go to waste! Perhaps you should remove your mask and drink? I know there is a face underneath the screen."

Ever so slowly, Soundwave reached towards his chin and the noises of small gears could be heard. Lifting the mask only enough to have enough room to drink, Sound wave raised the cube to his unseen mouth.

"Completely off."

Hesitantly, Soundwave chenched the edges off the screen gently before prying it off.

His violet optics glinted as they stared down at the ground uncomfortably. His face plates were of a pale gray tinted with purple. His face was beautiful. Exquisite. Unique. Most captivating of all was his optics.

Seeing his TIC without his mask in a _vulnerable-like _state only made his liege want him even more. Unknowingly, Megatron's glossa licked the edges of his mouth in a lustful manner.

A manner that his spy could see quite clearly. Even without running a scan. His mouth curved into a slight frown as his master walked closer towards him.

_Too close. Too close. Too close..._

The footsteps stopped. And Soundwave's eyes widened as he felt the other mech's sharp digits run across the smooth, undamaged face plates. The action was nothing he had felt before. Eons of hiding his face had resulted in the sensory nodes striving for attention. Ashamedly, those weren't the only nodes craving attention...

Shuddering at the slight touch, Soundwave shakily put his cube down on the nearby desk. He could only make small static noises as his master's clever digits moved slowly downwards, tracing the detailed patterns of light that trailed down his frame.

Having never being touched like this before, Soundwave rolled his head back as the nodes sent jolts of electricity to his processor. It was only when he felt his interfacing panel heating up that he stopped. Taking part in this action could weaken the ability of his work to the deception cause. With his cooling fans whirring, he regained his posture and nudged Megatron's servo away.

_Lord Megatron: Inquiry: Soundwave...work shift: Permission to leave._

The warlord stared baffled as the spy sent him the message. It seemed that even in intamite situations (or what was going to be intimate), the spy's vow of silence and loyalty to the decepticons would stop him from continuing.

Well. Megatron was a leader wasn't he? And if he wanted to frag his TIC, then he would find a way! Nothing had ever stopped him from achieving what he wanted, so why should Soundwave and his work stop him?

As Megatron pondered over his actions, Soundwave released his tentacles. One proceeded to hack into the door's lock pad. The other ran loops lazily in the air as Soundwave tried to remove Megatron's grip on his arm.

"Actually Soundwave," Megatron spoke calmly and without another word snatched the flailing tentacle in his clawed servo. "I would very much like you to stay. I assure you the ship will stay in one piece as we finish our 'meeting'."

Giving up on struggling, Soundwave's free tentacle froze from its task of hacking into the door and slithered back towards him.

"Good." Megatron crooned. "Now, shall we finish?"

* * *

**So there is the first chapter! Hope you readers enjoy!**

**And like any author, I would really appreciate any review, follows, and favorites.**

**Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! **

**I'm really surprised that I got so many reviews, follows, and favorites for this story in only a few days!**

**I would like to say thank you to all who did.**

**So this chapter is going to be a bit more...messy. That's all I'm going to say...**

**Warnings: Sexual content, mech/mech, you get the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

Soundwave's lips were unmoving. All he could do was clench the edges of the berth that Megatron had thrown him on.

As of now, the spy could hardly stay online as both Megatron's glossa and digits set to work on Soundwave's hidden neck cables. The jolts of electricity being sent to his processor was becoming too much and once again his interface panel heated up. Ashamed, Soundwave cooling fans whirred into high gear, hoping Megatron did not notice his he was not quick enough as Megatron had felt the throbbing heat as his servo slid downwards.

"Enjoying yourself Soundwave?" There was a smirk in his optics as gentle touches skimmed across Soundwave's armor.

The spy didn't respond. All he could do was watch as the sharp digits stroked and prodded the sensitive panel. The pleasure was soon interrupted when his helm snapped to the side. Soundwave's programming immediately went into alarm as his processor took in the fact that he had been slapped.

_He hurt me. He actually struck me._

"Soundwave, you shall speak! Am I not your true master?" His voice was not at the normal hollering he would use on Starscream, but more of a stern commanding tone. "While you are still in my quarters you shall use your _true _voice. Is that understood?"

"..Yes...Lord Megatron."

Soundwave's voice came out slowly, tangled with layers of static and pauses.

"Much better." The lord released his grip on his TIC wrist and proceeded to stroke the interface panel. The heat throbbing from it could only mean that Soundwave was enjoying himself. "Slide open."

The panel quickly slid away and revealed Soundwave's valve. Lubricants slowly leaked out and dripped onto the berth and pooled together.

Not waiting at all, Megatron's digits began tracing the edges of the slick valve. Seeing his TIC with his legs spread out had caused his spike to press achingly hard against his own panel. Although his frame craved to frag Soundwave, he resisted. His spy was a valued soldier. He couldn't afford to have Soundwave with an image of an uncontrolled leader in his processor.

His loyal spy was now on his back, optics shut in bliss as the digits slipped into his tight valve.

The lone digit was then followed by another. Together they rubbed the opening thoroughly before plunging in and out. Sadly the fingers were moving at a painstakingly slow pace. Since his arms were being held down, the violet mech released both his tentacles having them work as arms.

They set to work touching, caressing and sliding across the larger mech's back. Dotting his back with small kisses of electricity. As Megaton groaned into Soundwave's neck he stopped.

With a static-like complain, Soundwave watched as the digits were removed from his valve. Slick and wet from all of the lubricant pouring out of him. The heat from his valve was throbbing fast. Feeling the wanting and heat from his master only made the lubricant drip even more.

With a feather like touch, Soundwave's long digits brushed lightly against the heated interface panel. The heat from hit instantly hit the coolness of his digits and provoked him to stroke the panel even more. Megaton laid still, enjoying the slight teasing Soundwave was doing. But as he was already very aroused, after the fourth or fifth stroking, the panel opened without his processor's consent.

And with the now opened panel, the war lord's massive spike popped out. It was tall and thick. Gleaming with premade lubricants that had been pooling onto his interface panel. Megatron's breathing was calmer now, as his spike was not pressing so hard against its casing.

Soundwave widened his eyes for a fraction of a second as he took in the massive size. Having not been with any other cybertronian, he valve was still sealed. His digits stretched out again as the light tips fondled the tip of the massive errection.

Megatron, determined to be composed through this entire "session", tried to remain calm. But with the view of his spy's valve, the throbbing of his own spike, and the feeling of need running through his frame; he could not.

Standing to position himself he grabbed the tip of the hardened spike and angled it to the wet valve below him. Slowly he pressed the tip gently through the opening. The movement itself was very pleasent for Megatron as it was so very tight. Soundwave however, was close to screaming out in pain.

His voice had not been used for several eons and as he tried to shout, all that came was a large assortment of static. Megaton slowly pushed on into the valve. He was nearly half way through, until he ran into a slight issue. Not that it was a bad one of course.

"Well, Sound wave, I wasn't aware that this was your first time interfacing."

"Interfacing...not help-...ful to decepticon cause."

"Nonsense! Interfacing provides one with the means to relieve stress and anger. Both are very helpful...perhaps I should show you instead..." And with that Megaton plunged deep into his spy and remained still, adjusting to the unused tightness.

Soundwave's pale mouth was held open as he became accustomed to the large intrusion. And of course, the shock that his seal had been punctured.

Although the broken seal hadn't affected him much, the rather spike that was lodged into him was causing discomfort. As his liege slowly pulled out and pushed in, Soundwave felt as his untouched valve stretch to accomadate the visitor. The first few thrusts were painful. Each one pushing farther and farther into his valve, but soon the pain subsided and pleasure took its place.

The tentacles that were draped around the berth lifted themselves and pulled Megaton closer to Soundwave, encouraging the mech to pound away even faster. Pleased that his untouched TIC was craving for more, he began picking up speed.

The sounds of Soundwave emitting pleasurable moans of static and mumbled words caused his spike to heat up even more. Without any warning, the war lord pounded away into the spy, driven on nothing more than lust, need, and the desire to make himself and his partner overload.

The heated, silent interfacing continued on for what seemed like hours. Soundwave, being fairly new to interfacing, had overloaded a near three times already as Megaton still fragged him. The stamina of the mech was impressive and soon Soundwave prepared for another overload.

While Megatron had much stamina, even he could not last forever. Eventually he felt the familiar heated feeling that spread from his spark and downward towards his pelvic plating. The heat rushed on, building up until he couldn't hold it any longer. He collapsed as the pleasurable charges of the overload traveled from him to his spike, which was still residing in Soundwave's valve.

Having overloaded again just seconds before Megatron, the feeling of his own overload mixed with Megatron's left a desirable, filling sensation. Hearing his cooling fans whir, he looked as his partner got up and climbed to lay next to him on the berth. Then without a word, his optics shut as his vision faded into black.

* * *

When Soundwave awoke, he expected to be in his own quarters. Instead he found himself in his leader's berth. With the said leader himself.

As if a dam burst open, all the memories of the earlier "meeting" flowed through his processor. The feeling of being dominated and taken by his leader was almost enough to get Sound wave's panel heated up again.

What was he thinking?

Picking himself up from the mess of excess fluids, limbs, and tentacles he walked over to Megatron's personal wash racks. It took him a while though, since his legs were still trembling. Every step his pedes made almost caused him to collapse.

Standing under the warm water, Soundwave closed his optics, remembering each heated moment. Eventually he shut the water off and walked over to pick up his mask that had been lying on the desk. Hearing the satisfactory and familiar click, his tentacles reached to hack into the door's control panel.

"Soundwave."

The typing stopped as the silent mech turned around.

_Lord Megatron: Inquiry: Reason for interface?: Soundwave: deemed undesirable: past._

Megatron kept his face plates still as he immediately spoke.

"Soundwave, you were never undesirable. I have craved you for some time, but I never wanted to go after you for I was concerned it might level of respect you have for me."

The mech was silent as he processed the information. So it wasn't that Megatron only found him interesting today. It was one of the many. And he was worried about Soundwave's loyalty? He should never have to question it.

_Reason: processed and evaluated: answer accepted._

The mech turned around once more and finished hacking into the door. As it slid aside for him, he checked his internal clock. He was late. He, Soundwave, the perfect soldier, was late for his shift by four hours.

This could be another thing that Starscream would bother him about...he would have to make sure to send him somewhere very horrible for the seeker just in case...The desert perhaps? He would worry about it later. Now he had to get back to his shift as soon as possible.

"Soundwave. It appears you are late to your next shift..."

The mech only shifted his pieces as he was "in a rush" as the humans said.

"Report to my quarters after your shift to, _discuss _your punishment for being late."

The spy nodded before quickly leaving through the door. His head was bowed in a shameful manner as he logged into the system. Vehicons stared at him as they whispered to themselves. Probably related to him not being on time.

It didn't matter though. For if one would look under the mask, they would see the grin that he was hiding. He could only wonder.

What was his punishment to be?

* * *

**Now I'll leave the "punishment" to you dirty little minds...;)**

**Any who, there is the last chapter in What Belongs to Me. I'm planning on writing a sequel, but it will not be related to any fragging, but still Megatron/Soundwave so stay tuned!**

**Don't forget those wonderful reviews!**

**~A.D.**


End file.
